Revolt Against Destiny
by ReplicaRiku'sgirl
Summary: Giftfic for Zodiac Sefirosu. Cloud's goal was to meet the General but it wasn't the same reason as the other boys at his age. The problem was that his Shinra profile drew too much attention, including a certain redhead swordsman.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Yes, I'm still alive. This is my first shounen-ai (light boy love) fic. Romance would rather be a side thing unless someone knows how these two main couples work out. Though, I should warn this is slight AU because of certain details. There's multiple POV but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>He sighed in a depressed tone. Professor Gast stopped visiting him for a few years by now. About seven years more or less, give or take a few months. Young Sephiroth looks up at the mountains through the window of Shinra Mansion through his early teen's eyes. How pathetic. Him, a SOLDIER 2nd class, wounded from monsters and now forced to recuperate in the nearest area, which happened to be Nibelheim. <em>**

**_His enhanced hearing heard sniffling outside and opens the window. At first he thought the yellow thing was a chicobo but as he examined closer, he found that it was a kid's head. "You know you are trespassing on Shinra property, right?" The head turns slightly to him, but not enough to see his eyes and nods. "They double dared me to steal something inside the mansion." He could tell it is a boy even though he didn't hit puberty yet. "Ever thought of the consequences to you or the owner of this property?" The young boy shook his head as a no. "I already get beaten up by bigger kids." Sephiroth was about to ask when the boy opened his mouth again. "They call me a freak." _**

**_He beckons the little boy closer. He obeyed. The boy's eyes struck him the most. They were eyes of purest blue that cannot describe the clear skies or clean water. Instead of a round pupil, they were slits like his. "Once you start, your peers will be happy that someone young as you could get inside one of the richest companies but then they will demand more and more until your punishment will be worse than a few broken bones." "But they will be mad." He shook his head. "I have an idea."_**

* * *

><p>He jolted awake and jerked up with sweat covering his shirtless body. <em>'That dream again...'<em> Somehow a memory of that encounter unnerved him. He glances at the clock and it read 2:27 am. He closed his eyes and mentally sighed. There's not much he could do this early. Today is the day they were expecting recruits and many will be crushed before the ceremony could even start. The silver-haired man pulls the silky black sheet off, showing his legs clad in his usual black leather pants underneath.

His phone began to ring and he glanced at the caller ID and smirked in amusement. Guess he's not the only one with something on his mind. He answered it. "Sephiroth speaking."

_"Come into my office. There's one profile which is intriguing. You have got to see this."_

_'Hacking into Shinra's mainframe, huh?'_ "Alright. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Genesis hacking in the middle of the night seems really odd now that he thinks about it. What could possibly go through his mind that made him get the urge to do this now? Sephiroth took the stairs to the floor two flights below his. From his window he could see the lamp on as well as his computer. He knocked quietly enough so that only those with enhanced hearing could hear it. The door opened to reveal his friend with excitement in his eyes. He would have considered him as Angeal's Puppy if his facial expression didn't look so composed.

The auburn-haired man stepped aside as his body moved in autopilot to his friend's laptop. The recruit is exactly as he remembered in his dream except older. He scanned in different categories but couldn't find anything significant about this boy. "Cloud Strife." The smooth voice spoke behind him. "Qualified age to enter from a backwater town. His swordsman skill's relatively average but excels in materia and battlefield tactics." The red-clad one turns to face him. "Tests show whereas everyone else fails, he knew how to hold his own as though he's in Wutai." "But he lacks in social skills." He pointed out then turned his head. "How do you expect that great intelligence to get him into SOLDIER? The Turks could snatch him up anytime they get the chance." Genesis swiped his fingers over the key pad to pull up his medical record. "The father remains unknown but there's a high potency of Jenova's cells in this boy." Sephiroth's green cat-like eyes look at him like expecting more. "Mother's cells don't favor our side just because we have them." Genesis smirked in amusement. "Don't want to lose to your old man, huh?" Sephiroth turned his head away. "That's Lazard's job." "And you're the poster boy." He reminded.

After a long period of silence, Genesis shook his head and sat on the love seat with his favorite book in his hand.

* * *

><p>Her brown eyes rested on the sleeping form of her love. She strokes his hair out of the way of his face. "Another day and you have been blessed, Dear."<p>

A red outline surrounded him followed by smoke. She has seen this for over two decades now and she still has not quite gotten used to it. Her eyes widen slightly as she recognized this form. The demonic features are longer than her "boyfriend"'s and the wings took up quite a bit of space on the bed.

"Chaos..." She whispered.

Now she's uncertain as to why it is out. The most instinctive reaction would either be danger to her or Sephiroth or the host's body is in a life-threatening situation. The demon stretched like a cat then opened his yellow eyes.

A soft blush came across her face. She never pursued into their relationship as being anything more than his girlfriend. It lifted its head as though it responded to her call. She turned her head away, finding the ground more interesting. Claws lightly grazed over her delicate cheek. "Lucrecia..." She turned her head to see that Vincent is in control with concern filling those golden eyes. "You know how much I hate to see you with that look in your eyes." "Vincent Valentine." Her tone held that she would rather drop it. Smoke forms again as Vincent reverted back to his original form. "Is this about Sephiroth?" The former scientist turned her body away. She heard a sigh then more weight pressed down on the bed. Lucrecia shut her eyes tight as tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks, unable to reveal her true feelings to her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>The crimson Commander leaned against the wall with his childhood friend beside him while glancing over all the recruits watching their idol giving out a speech. He mentally chuckled in amusement as he recalled earlier this morning when Sephiroth returned back to his room, saying it is going to to be hectic later.<p>

Once it was over and the new recruits began mumbling quietly among themselves, Genesis attempted to slip away quietly. However, before he could leave, he was pulled off to a side by a firm hand. The redhead was about to give the intruder to his personal space some of his fire until he noticed who the said person was. "Good to see you could be on time for the cadets' arrival." Sephiroth said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and the grip on the other man's arm tightening slightly, silently demanding an explanation for his tardiness. "I apologize." He took his hand off his person with a slight hint of bitterness. "Hollander's health issue requires my presence to address the problem." "I did not realize the good doctor had a health problem." The silver-haired man muttered softly.

"You misunderstood me, Sephiroth. He would have more lifespan than a roach if he wasn't so competitive for the Head of the Science Department title." "Quite. He seems like he almost wants to die sometimes." He lowered his head slightly as he said the last part, remembering another scientist who also seemed to seek death.

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "Want me to interrogate you then?"

Sephiroth smirked at this. "By all means, you are free to try, though I doubt you'll have much luck." The redhead mirrored it in return. "Don't forget I could dig into your profile." "And what will you find there? That I'm a war hero and a magnificent general? Shinra's profile on me is simply a glorification of my achievements." "We both know it, Hero." He said with the same tone as before. Sephiroth smirked triumphantly, cat-like eyes glittering with amusement at the reaction he caused. "I do hope you will be on time the next time you are called somewhere. I would hate to crush your self-esteem again." He said before walking off.

* * *

><p>Chicobo is another way to say little chocobo. If you don't believe me, check out FF8.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The whole point of mystery genre is to figure out whose POV is which. This one I decided to make things easier. Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the song(s) I will put up in this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>I'm Cloud Strife of Nibelheim or Cadet Cloud Strife. Raised by Elianne Strife all by herself since my father died when I was young. My town hated me but it seemed only mom knows why. I don't question mother's reasons and we both like it that way. Just talking about it makes her sad. I only have one friend from my hometown. Her name is Tifa Lockhart. She have a different perspective from everyone else I know, which comes in handy when she argues with her father, the Mayor, over why I should be at home instead of wasting my life in a hot desert. I'm small for my age except I'm not the typical punchbag you'd see in the streets. <em>

_Enough of my past, let's talk about now. Currently, I'm in Company's HQ. Many boys join the SOLDIER program either for (dirty) money, (phony) fame, or (fake) glory. Yeah, I'm not naive like others. My friend informed me for some years by now. But to request an audience with him is like asking a phoenix to stop using rebirth cycle.  
><em>

One cadet turns his head to the exit. "Hm? What's wrong?" The cadet beside him asked. The one in question shook his head underneath the grunt helmet. "Nothing." _'That was strange... I thought I felt another person there.'_ Some cadets started to look for their assigned barracks while others went outside to grab a bite. _'Such arrogance.'_ He remarked.

One dressed in a sleeveless purple turtleneck came towards him. "Cadet Strife?" He saluted to his superior. He returned it then both of them place at their side. "Director Lazard would like to see you."

"Do you know what it regards to, sir?" He shook his head no.

"Please, call me Kunsel." He gestures for him to follow.

Cloud picked up his duffel bag and followed him to the elevator.

The ride is long and silent. How the employees tolerate it is beyond his guess. Aside from hearing Kunsel's steady heartbeat rhythm, it was pretty comfortable. "Um, Kunsel." He inclided his head to show he's listening. "Do many cadets go through this?" "I wouldn't say this early. But... then again, yours is a special case." The blond let out a quiet 'ahh' before awkward silence fills the air again.

The elevator made a 'ding' sound and he stepped out. Cloud notices right away the desk isn't in front of elevator and he have to give this Director some credit planning when an ambush situation comes up. He turned to his left then looked up to see a metal door. Probably a steel alloy, he guessed. This one he has to put his judgment on hold until he gets more details. Such as who has the controls for it and could it break down into scraps when emergency is needed?

He focused his attention on the man. The director wore expensive tailored suit showed his position in Shinra. "Sir, you summoned me?" The man looked up from his paperwork. "Ah yes. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Lazard Deusericus." The director stretched out his hand. He smiled shyly as he shook his hand. "Cloud, I've been informed you have Jenova's cells." The said person narrowed his eyes. "What of it?" "I've known all the First Class for a long time and I believe this needs to be in order." He pushes the paper to him. Cloud picked it up and reads it through. "So no scientist could slip anything than monthly mako treatment of Third Class SOLDIER." A new voice spoke and the presence from before comes back.

* * *

><p>She placed a worn toy on the bed beside the pillow where his head used to lie as a child. On the small, round table was a lamp and pictures of them through the past fourteen years. The first one that caught her eye was when he was no older than five. The blonde-haired duo looked so happy back then. She leaned in to kiss her baby's right cheek with some humor on her features. Her son's right eye instinctively closes while the other remained open with a big smile on his face as he waved to the camera. At first, it looks like an ordinary happy family photo, but there were a couple of band aids on her baby's face and the fact her son's pupil does not look normal at all. It made a mother's mind, like hers, sad.<p>

_She heard the door slowly opened and heard sniffling. Elianne closed her eyes and sighed. She dropped whatever she's doing and tends to her son's wounds. He knew the routine as well and sat on a wooden chair. "What was it this time, Dearie?" She poured a hot kettle into a bowl. "I overheard the innkeeper badmouthing about you." The mother laughs. But inside her mind, she cringes. "Never mind them, Cloud. It's just an old gossip." She dipped the cloth then wrung out excess water. "B-but... Mommy..." She took a deep breath then a melody comes out of her mouth._

**Baby mine, don't you cry**  
><strong>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>**

She wipes the smudge off his face. Her eyes softened as she found no blood

**Rest your head, close to my heart**  
><strong>Never to part, baby of mine<strong>

**Little one, when you play**  
><strong>Pay no heed what they say<strong>  
><strong>Let your eyes sparkle and shine<strong>  
><strong>Never a tear, baby of mine<strong>

**If they knew all about you**  
><strong>They'd end up loving you too<strong>  
><strong>All those same people who scold you<strong>  
><strong>What they give for just the right to hold you<strong>

**From your head down to your toes**  
>She messes his hair a little then traces an invisible line then starts tickling his toes. He giggles loudly.<strong><br>You're not much, goodness knows**  
><strong>But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be<strong>  
><strong>Baby of mine<strong>

"I love you Mommy." He said as he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

She smiled softly. "I love you, my Cloud."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth found letters wrapped up in a traditional red ribbon underneath all the clothes in his closet. He absentmindedly tapped on them, wondering why he put them there in the first place. The sent address was not written so it must have been given directly to him. The silver haired general closed his eyes as he tries to trace his steps but nothing came to his mind. Condition of the envelopes were too good to tell its age. His green eyes noticed a yellow sticky tab in between some of them and decided that's a good place as any to start.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**S,**_

_**Please don't let him see these letters. He changed. Here are some pictures left behind for you to remember.**_

_**-E**_

He placed the note on the very bottom of a pile to find a picture of the two of them: him and that boy. He was smiling while attempting to cover it while the chocobo boy had flour on his face. He recalled he was very camera shy and hardly smiled. War taught him many things, both on the battlefield and in intelligence system. After the boy learned this, he vowed to make Sephiroth smile. The boy started with forcing him to smile by making him hurting his cheeks with boy's small hands. Hanging out with him is like playing with a wild chocobo, you don't know when to put your guard down or keep it up. In a sense, he really is a young, wild chocobo. The boy is cute, but that lure is what causes trouble. Thankfully the boy's mother noticed and advised to make him smile naturally. The boy was at loss but that didn't stop him from grilling information out of him.

He moved on to the next photo with both of them in a library he does not recognize. Both youngsters fell asleep while Sephiroth was holding Loveless in his right hand while the other arm was used as a pillow by the chocobo hair imitator. That boy managed to lean against his sword arm and snuggled contently.

**_You were like a son to me. I met your father once before I met you. I saw his quirks in you and knew you are a Valentine._**

He chuckled lightly to himself. She is very perceptive even if he spent a grand total of a month separately with Strife family. No one suspects he is the son of Director of Turks. Anyone who does know tease him either have a death wish or make him rattle his cage. Dropping his surname was the best he ever came up with while joining SOLDIER. The less association he has to his father, the more likely he could make a name for himself. If he did, someone will make the connection with information within Shinra's database. He filed the photos in a secured place.

He looked up to meet his eyes with said man in front of his desk with worry in his eyes. Even though his physical age made them look like brothers, very few knew the truth what brought him here today. Unfortunately, his father changed his name when he was born. To make things worse, his father had to give himself an alias and disguise to throw off both old and new Shinra employees.

"How may I help you?"

"It is _her_." He nodded in understanding, knowing full well the company thinks his girlfriend, a former employee, is dead.

He gave his father his support in their relationship a decade ago. She raised him like a mother would whole-heartedly. To make things even better, she asked him to call her "Mother".

Unlike most Firsts, he lives outside of Midgar, just beyond Kalm but uses temporary residence in suite given to him. All to keep up this charade with his father to hide his girlfriend from Shinra. Nowadays, she is bearing twins and towards the end of her second trimester. And yet, her lower stomach is smaller compared to female employees he sees. That alone is truly worrisome for his half-siblings. Unfortunately, the only scientist he trusts is out of the picture so men of the house have to rely on her instinct to take care of the twins.

"What is it this time?"

His father sat down, knowing he needs it. "I don't know if it is female hormones or not but she has grown distant lately."

True, his girlfriend had been growing distant, but he also noticed it is directed at the man sitting across from him.

"I could check up on her for you." He offered.

His father shook his head. "I'm asking for advice, not favors, Sephiroth."

"My Turk side says surveillance," he knew his father cringes at the thought but does not show it anyway, "but from a son's view: remind her she is your world." He could see in his father's mind gears are turning.

He returns to his paperwork, knowing what his next reactions will be. "And please refrain from using Chaos-dono, guilt always shows up on her face when he's around." The chair clattered on the floor and hands slammed on his desk. "Don't you dare talk to me like you know her! She brought Chaos into our lives to help me from becoming a corpse."

"You may have a second life, but that doesn't save you from your sanity. Chaos-dono doesn't share the same views as you, more like a prison he has to save you whenever you are in critical condition." He looked up to his father. "Speaking of condition, care to explain why bother hiding them since Deepground mission?" A blur of red exited his suite and he internally shook his head. "Mother will be the death of him."

* * *

><p>Kunsel saw him and took it as a cue to leave. The first thing he noticed from this kid is the small frame.<p>

"Commander Rhapsodos, perfect timing." Director acknowledged.

"Please take this cadet as your student." The kid whirls his head around to face Lazard. He knew this kid is furious but he will wait it out until there is threat to Director's life.

"Sir, I did not agree to come here to meet some worthless nobody!" His eyebrow twitched.

This kid is eleven years his junior and calling out on him that who does not deserve his rank! "No need to be so hostile, I guarantee you will get what you wanted." Lazard glanced over to him, seeing a little flame from his glove. He knew Director knows he will try to set the building on fire over a cadet's outburst. "In the meantime, get to know your instructor." We glared at the other. "Though it is in your best interest to get along first."

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance/Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey/In my own salvation/And your eternal slumber." His eyes widened. This kid is mocking him with the same melodious recitation! He could see a smirk underneath the infantry helmet.

"A friend of mine said you like to recite Loveless enough to cause him a headache."

He grabbed infantry's arm in a vice-like grip and dragged him off to the elevator. He stopped and turned to Lazard. "The next time you ask me to do something stupid, text me beforehand." The blonde haired director chuckled. "Fair enough."

Elevator took both of them down to lobby floor. Something about this kid pisses him off. This arrogance in the air is just as bad as President's son.

"Shall I call you Commander Rhapsodos then?" He stopped and turned to this punk.

"No, either address me as Commander or Sir. Unless you change your attitude, you will sent back as a common infantryman and lost privilege to mentorship. Am I understood?"

He expected another arrogant response but he could plainly hear resignation in his voice.

"Perfectly, Sir." That sound really unnerved him. He has no problem decoding enigma machinery but this boy is in a class by himself.


End file.
